


Good Morning, Darling

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pornday: Tumblr Edition: One would expect all three of them to be light sleepers but in reality Cass slept like a rock. Slade didn't mind the way she hogged the blankets or that she stole eighty-five percent of the acreage of their king size bed. It just meant that they got to wake her up the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Darling

"Cass getting up?" Slade asked.

Tim gave him that amused look that told him more than words ever could. Slade and Tim were the light sleepers of their little relationship. Anything that entered the area woke Slade up, especially if the wind was strong enough to carry the person or animal's scent. Tim just never slept deeply unless he'd been fucked so deep into subspace that he couldn't speak. That hardly ever happened with his quick brain. And truly, if Cass was in the field, she slept lighter than either of them. Slade was half convinced that she didn't actually sleep while out in the field. She only dozed.

At home it was a completely different situation. Cass slept. She conked out to use Jason's terminology. When she felt safe, trusted the people around her, Cass slept like the dead. She also hogged the entire bed, somehow stretching her limbs so that she covered at least eighty-five percent of their king size bed. Tim had never minded that. He loved it when they held him during sleep. Slade found it a little weird but only because Cass usually wouldn't touch all that much while awake.

He went and looked into the bedroom. Cass was, as expected, spread across the bed with her legs spread wide and one arm flung out to the point her fingers were off the side of the bed. She was hugging the pillow with her other arm and somehow had managed to have the toes of her opposite foot off the side of the bed. No surprise at all, she'd kicked the covers off the end of the bed sometime after he got up. Or maybe when Tim got up; Cass had always been a hot sleeper, unlike Tim who was a damned ice cube when he fell asleep

"How'd she get that crooked?" Slade asked Tim.

"Not sure," Tim said while sipping his coffee. "I woke up with her head on my stomach. That was actually what woke me up."

Slade snorted, amused. Breakfast could wait a while. He took Tim's coffee away from him and jerked his chin towards the bed. Tim glared, looked at his coffee mug and then looked at Cass and licked his lips. She sighed something incoherent into her pillow prompting Tim to lick his lips and nod. They left their sleep pants at the doorway and crawled on the bed together. Tim settled by Cass' side, kissing and gently nudging her side until she looped an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close.

Slade, on the other hand, settled between her legs. He could smell last night's sex on her, their scents mingling with hers. It made her normal clean scent into something muskier and exciting, promising what was to come. The first touch of his lips to her slit didn't make Cass stir. No, she didn't even mumble until Slade spread her wide and started sucking on her clit. By that point Tim was rubbing his cock against Cass' hip, kissing and caressing her gently and encouragingly.

"Mmmgh," Cass mumbled, shifting her hips so that Slade had better access.

He could tell that she wasn't wake; her scent always changed when she woke up, even if she tried to hide it sometimes. Slade sucked a little harder, flicking the tip of her clit with his tongue until her body began to respond. He could hear her pulse picking up in the femoral artery by his ear, smell the rising hormones as her body responded before her mind became aware of what was happening.

"In her?" Tim asked around the one nipple he could reach.

"Not yet," Slade said. "Give me a second."

Tim chuckled, his nod with Cass' nipple in his mouth making her shift and moan. The shift was enough movement to allow Slade to pull Cass' leg up over Tim's hip. He shifted down a little so that he could start rubbing his cock against Cass' clit, leaving Slade free to lick them both before gently staring to finger Cass.

"Uhhnn..." Cass moaned, her scent changing as she started waking up.

Both Slade and Tim realized it, Slade from the scent and Tim from whatever training it was that he'd gotten to read people so well. They kept their movements gentle until Cass gasped and bucked, eyes flying open only to squeeze shut again.

"More!" Cass demanded.

"Now?" Slade asked as he allowed his tongue to slide over her ass. Still a little wet there though they'd need more lube if he was going to take her ass.

"Now!" Cass said.

She reached and found the lube under one of the pillows. Slade grinned and took it, lubing her while Tim slid into her pussy. The sensation of Tim's cock sliding along inside her where Slade's fingers could feel it was more than enough to get Slade as hard as he'd ever been. Cass grunted and moaned, holding her leg up to give them both the access they needed.

"In me!" Cass ordered. "Now!"

"One of these days I'm going to object to your orders," Slade said as he did exactly what she wanted as quickly as he could without hurting either her or Tim.

"Not today," Cass said, her scent and expression both perfectly smug. "Want you both. Fuck me!"

Tim groaned, always the sucker for Cass using the swear words Jason had taught her. Hell, Slade was nearly as turned on, though in his case it was more because of the fierce pleasure on Cass' face as they began to move, matching their rhythms so that when Tim pulled out Slade pushed in and vice versa. The pattern had Cass gasping and clawing marks into her calf very quickly indeed, but then being woken up with sex always did that to her.

"Good, good, yes, good, more!" Cass panted in time with their thrusts. "So good!"

"Always want us taking you, don't you?" Slade said, grinning at her growl.

"No," Cass countered as she clutched the back of Tim's head with her free hand. "Want us taking Tim all the time."

"Cass... !" Tim moaned.

His movements sped up prompting Slade to speed up, too. It was okay. There'd be more rounds later today unless the damned city exploded on them. He'd fuck Tim in the kitchen and then have him eat Cass out. They'd shower together later and that would be a perfect excuse for another round. If this one didn't last all that long it was okay because they had each other and they had time and Cass always loved it when she ruined their combined self-control by gasping and clenching on their cocks, by shouting orders in Chinese and English mangled together into her own language.

"Cass!" Slade grunted as a particularly vicious squeeze pushed him over the edge.

"Yes! Now!" Cass gasped, slapping Tim's back.

He shouted and came as well, the twitching of his cock through Cass' body enough to make Slade shudder and Cass clamp down on both of them hard enough that Slade winced. She shuddered and then bucked twice before coming with a groan almost torn out of her chest. Slade panted against her neck while Tim pulled Cass' fingers free from her leg so that she could hug him with it.

"Good," Cass sighed a couple of minutes later after their sweat had begun to cool.

"Damn good," Slade agreed.

"Except that my coffee will be cold, yes," Tim agreed.

He laughed and rolled off the bed when Cass started tickling him. Tim ran naked into the kitchen, sticking his tongue out at Cass who blew a raspberry at him. Slade hugged her, holding their fierce girl for a moment longer. Normally Tim got all their attention but Slade liked letting her know that she was just as important to him.

"I know," Cass said softly.

"Like saying it too," Slade said, amused that she'd read the thought before he got to say it.

"Don't need words," Cass replied. She kissed him gently and then nodded for the door. "He needs words. I have this."

She rested her hand on Slade's chest, over his heart, smiling at the strong beat there. Slade nodded and kissed her again, one hand resting on her slim hip.

"Good morning, darling," Slade murmured against Cass' lips.

"Morning," Cass murmured back, giggling as she tugged him off the bed. "Hugs and breakfast and telling Tim he is loved, yes?"

"Yes," Slade agreed as he let her pull him away from the bed. "Sounds like a perfect morning to me."

The End


End file.
